


Excuses (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Tres veces en que Billy y Freddy inventan una excusa para besarse entre ellos y una vez en que no lo hacen.





	1. Año nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368450) by [honeyspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspider/pseuds/honeyspider). 



_Diez, nueve, ocho ..._

Todos tenían sus cañones de confeti, ataviados con tontos collares de plástico, gafas y sombreros de copa del toda cien.

_Siete, seis, cinco ..._

Billy siente un cosquilleo en el estómago, generalmente asociado con nerviosismo, pero esta vez puede ver que es por la emoción.

_Cuatro, tres, dos, uno ..._

Los años nuevos siempre habían significado otro año de fracasos, otro año en el que no había encontrado a su madre, otro año en que se quedaba con personas que no eran su familia.

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

Pero no esta vez.

Este año se inició en su hogar real, con su familia real. Celebró junto con ellos mientras todos sacaban sus pequeños cañones de confeti, rociando ráfagas de serpentinas de papel que caían al suelo.

Rosa y Victor se inclinan para un breve beso, nada más que un beso, pero los niños siguen gimiendo. Se ríen mientras se separan y Victor se levanta para agarrar la botella de sidra espumosa de la cocina.

Todo el mundo toma un vaso del zumo de manzana burbujeante para celebrar antes de ser enviado a la cama. Darla insiste en que ni siquiera tiene sueño, pero se la puede oír roncar antes de que Mary incluso apague el interruptor de la luz en la habitación de la joven.

Billy y Freddy están aturdidos cuando cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, como si la bebida gaseosa que acababan de tomar fuera la verdadera bebida alcohólica con la que los adultos brindaban el año nuevo. Para Billy, las burbujas se están mezclando con la emoción que había sentido desde que la gente en la televisión comenzó a contar y no puede dejar de sonreír. Y para Freddy, la sonrisa de Billy es mejor que cualquier espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Apagan su luz para que Rosa y Victor piensen que van a dormir, pero ninguno hace ningún movimiento para hacerlo. En cambio, se sientan en el borde de la litera inferior de Freddy y se recuestan hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba a las barras de metal que sostienen el colchón de Billy mientras sus pies descansan en el suelo.

Fuera, escuchan los silbidos y estallidos de fuegos artificiales siendo tirados en todo Filadelfia. La luna está fuera, filtrando la luz plateada a través de su ventana. Ocasionalmente, un fuego artificial estallará cerca y un destello de oro, verde o púrpura llenará su habitación.

"¿Oye, Billy?" Freddy dice suavemente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que habían estado sentados.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué crees que la gente se besa en Año Nuevo? ¿Qué tiene de romántico?"

Billy se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre su respuesta. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, ya que los Años Nuevos siempre lo habían hecho miserable en el pasado.

"No lo sé", se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que ... a veces ... hay una persona en tu vida que te importa tanto que estás emocionado de comenzar un nuevo año con ella. Todo un nuevo año de experiencias y aventuras ... o algo así ".

El silencio volvió a residir entre ellos. El sonido de las sirenas de la policía se unió al estruendo de los fuegos artificiales y la gente celebrando. Billy se preguntó brevemente si Shazam debería estar ahí fuera, ayudando a asegurarse de que nadie se hiriera. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía levantarse de donde estaba tendido junto a Freddy.

"¿Oye, Billy?", Freddy volvió a preguntar.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Has ... alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

El corazón de Billy está latiendo tan fuerte que podría jurar que es aún más fuerte que los fuegos artificiales que explotan en el exterior.

"No", admite. "¿Tú?"

Freddy se burla, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. "Amigo, vamos. Como si mi pierna mala y mi actitud tuvieran gente haciendo fila para obtener un pedazo de esto ".

Ambos están tendidos con los brazos cruzados detrás de sus cabezas. Billy gira el cuello para mirar a Freddy, le da una mirada que le dice a Freddy que no hable sobre sí mismo de esa manera. Si alguien más hablaba de su mejor amigo de la manera en que Freddy lo hacía, les patearía el culo.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

"Cuando tenía once años, una chica de la casa en la que estaba seguía tratando de besarme. Tuve que encerrarme en el baño para alejarme de ella ".

"¿Qué estaba mal con ella?" Preguntó Freddy. "¿Era asquerosa?"

"No, solo... se podría decir que quería besarme solo para besar a alguien, ¿sabes? No era porque quería besarme. Y simplemente no me sentía de la misma manera ".

Freddy murmuró en comprensión, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo sería que alguien tratara de besarlo por alguna razón.

Billy notó que la pierna derecha de Freddy comenzaba a rebotar ligeramente, algo que había notado era un tic nervioso de su amigo.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Freddy. "Yo solo..."

Billy esperó a ver si Freddy terminaba su oración. No lo hizo "¿Qué?"

"Yo ... es estúpido. Olvídalo."

Billy se movió de lado, apoyando el codo en la cama para mantener levantada la cabeza con la mano.

"No digas eso", le dice a Freddy. "¿Qué es?"

Freddy traga. No mira a Billy mientras responde, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el marco de metal encima de él.

"Iba a decir ... que tal vez ... podríamos besarnos. Por año nuevo. Solo para ver de qué se trata, pero ... no quiero que sientas que lo estoy usando solo para obtener un be- "

"No lo pensaría".

Los ojos de Freddy se mueven hacia él. "¿No lo harías?"

"No", dice Billy. "Somos amigos. No creo que lo estés usando, ni a mí ".

Freddy copia la posición de Billy, recostado sobre su lado con el codo sosteniéndolo. Se miran, ni dicen nada ni hacen ningún movimiento adicional.

"Entonces ... ¿quieres ...?" Freddy pregunta vagamente.

Billy asiente levemente. "Bien."

Vacilantes, ambos inseguros de qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo, se mueven uno hacia el otro. Ninguno se inclina, así que cuando se encuentran, sus frentes se golpean entre sí. Se separan.

"Lo siento", ambos dicen y luego se ríen silenciosamente de sí mismos.

Billy comienza a acercarse de nuevo y Freddy sigue su ejemplo, aliviado de que su percance no haya hecho que Billy quiera olvidar todo el asunto.

Billy deja que sus ojos se cierren cuando se acercan, pero puede sentir que Freddy lo sigue mirando. Se detiene, sus caras están a una pulgada de distancia del contacto y mira a Freddy por debajo de sus pestañas.

"¿Qué?" Freddy pregunta tímidamente, su voz apenas más que un suspiro. Un suspiro que Billy puede sentir rozando sus labios.

"Creo que se supone que debes cerrar los ojos".

"Oh", dice Freddy y los cierra inmediatamente.

Billy vuelve a cerrar los suyos y se encuentran en medio del minúsculo espacio que había entre ellos, sus labios tocándose ligeramente. Tampoco están realmente seguros de cuánto tiempo se supone que deben estar, pero luego se dispara un fuego artificial particularmente fuerte en el vecindario que los sobresalta para que no tengan que preocuparse por eso.

En silencio, ambos vuelven a acostarse de espaldas y miran hacia arriba.

"Feliz año nuevo, Billy".

"Feliz año nuevo, Freddy".

Cuando Billy finalmente sube la escalera a su propia litera, presiona sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios, a donde se ha transferido el tintineo burbujeante que había estado antes en su estómago.

Debajo de él, Freddy hace lo mismo, sus mejillas arden tan fuerte que tira de su edredón sobre su cabeza para esconderse de su propia vergüenza.


	2. Día de San Valentín.

Billy se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Pedro y Freddy. Se sentía somnoliento, había estado hasta tarde la noche anterior como Shazam y esperaba que Rosa hubiera preparado algo dulce para el desayuno para ayudarlo a animarse.

"¡Buenos días, mis amores!" Exclamó Rosa cuando los tres chicos entraron al comedor.

Les dio a cada uno un beso entusiasta en la cabeza.

Mary y Eugene ya estaban sentados, sirviéndose panqueques desde el centro de la mesa. Eugene tomó uno y examinó su extraña forma.

"Se suponía que eran corazones", dijo Rosa, agitando su mano con desdén. "¡Pero el amor no tiene forma, de todos modos, a quién le importa!"

Confundido, Billy se sentó y tomó varios panqueques, llenándolos en sirope.

Un chillido de emoción anunció la inminente llegada de Darla cuando entró corriendo en la habitación. Saltó alrededor de la mesa y le entregó a cada uno de sus hermanos adoptivos una tarjeta hecha a mano. Billy parpadeó ante el brillante corazón púrpura que lo miraba.

"¿Es el día de San Valentín?", Dijo inconscientemente, sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

Todos lo miraron fijamente.

"Sí, el día más molesto del año", dijo Freddy mientras se levantaba de la mesa para limpiar su plato. "Excepto por tu tarjeta, Darla, que es increíble".

Darla sonrió.

"Puede ser tan gruñón a veces", murmuró Mary cuando Freddy entró en la cocina.

No estaba equivocada, se dio cuenta Billy, mientras todos caminaban hacia el frente de la escuela. Algunos otros estudiantes llevaban flores y globos que habían recibido.

"Genial", se quejó Freddy. "Tengo que pasar todo el día teniendo que ver los globos tontos de los demás".

Se marchó por el pasillo sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera le dio un abrazo a Darla.

Billy no lo volvió a ver hasta el tercer período, que resultó ser la hora en que el consejo estudiantil estaba repartiendo chocolates. Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y alguien entró alegremente para gritar los nombres de las personas que habían recibido regalos de San Valentín, Billy notó que Freddy puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Pasaron junto a Mary en el pasillo camino a almorzar, venía con los brazos cargados de cajas de plástico con forma de corazón.

"Dios mío, ¿crees que tienes suficientes chocolates?"

"No seas tan gruñón, Freddy. Puedes tener uno ".

"No quiero el tuyo", resopló Freddy y pasó junto a ellos para continuar por el pasillo.

Golpeó el hombro de Mary y envió varios de sus chocolates al suelo. Billy la ayudó a recogerlos de nuevo.

"Dios, ¿cuál es su problema hoy?", Murmuró Mary.

Billy se encogió de hombros, aunque estaba empezando a sospechar. "Oye, ¿todavía están vendiendo esas cosas de San Valentín?"

"Sí, creo que sí, en la cafetería".

La campana sonó y Mary se fue rápidamente para evitar llegar tarde a su próxima clase. Billy se dirigió a la cafetería y se acercó al puesto del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Puedo obtener un chocolate, por favor?", Preguntó, moviendo su mochila por un lado para encontrar algo de dinero.

"Serán cuatro euros con cincuenta céntimos".

"¿Cuatro euros con cincuenta céntimos? ¿Por esa cajita de chocolate falso? Sabes que es falso, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso dice dulces de sabor a chocolate en la caja!"

La chica del puesto se encogió de hombros. "Ese es el precio".

Billy hurgó en su mochila para ver cuánto tenía. Dos euros con cincuenta céntimos.

"Vamos", suplicó. "Es el día de San Valentín".

"Deberías haber comenzado a comprar antes", dijo la chica y comenzó a mirar su teléfono.

Decepcionado, Billy suspiró y se apartó del puesto. Escudriñó la cafetería en busca de Freddy, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Solo había un lugar en el que podía pensar, el lugar donde había encontrado a Freddy en el pasado en otro día malo.

Caminó por la biblioteca y, efectivamente, encontró a Freddy en su pequeño sofá favorito escondido en la esquina más alejada. Estaba justo al lado de la pequeña muestra de cómics de la biblioteca, que Freddy, por supuesto, ya había leído completamente. Constantemente le pedía a la bibliotecaria que ordenara más, pero ella le decía que iba a gastar el poco presupuesto que tenía cada año en "libros reales".

"Oye", dijo Billy, dejándose caer a su lado.

"Oye", repitió Freddy, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

Billy miró el cómic que estaba abierto en el regazo de Freddy, reconociéndolo como Spider-Man. Una de las páginas había sido arrancada y pegada nuevamente.

"Traté de comprarte un regalo de San Valentín", suspiró, "pero no tenía suficiente dinero. Lo siento."

Freddy levanta la cabeza del cómic. "¿Qué?"

"Lo siento. Sé que querías uno ".

Freddy está callado y, por un momento, Billy piensa que tal vez esté molesto. Debería haber robado una de las cajas de la mesa cuando la chica estaba mirando su teléfono. Pero ya no roba.

"Gracias", Freddy dice finalmente, en voz baja, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su cara.

"Pe- pero no pude ..."

"No importa. Lo intentaste. Gracias."

Aunque Billy todavía siente que fracasó, no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"¿Qué está haciendo Spider-Man?", Pregunta.

Freddy se acerca para que sus piernas estén una al lado de la otra y coloca el cómic entre una de sus rodillas. Le cuenta algo de historia (demasiado, algunas personas podrían decir, pero no Billy) para ponerse al día y luego leen el cómic juntos, compartiendo un gesto con la cabeza cuando ambos están listos para pasar la página.

Cuando suena la campana, que marca el final de su hora del almuerzo, Freddy se apresura a recoger sus cosas. Billy guarda el cómic para ellos. Freddy comienza a caminar para salir al pasillo, pero Billy lo agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia atrás.

La biblioteca se ha vaciado a excepción de la bibliotecaria, pero estaban ocultos de su vista por una estantería alta.

Billy agarrándolo tan inesperadamente hace que Freddy tropiece un poco con su muleta, pero Billy coloca una mano firme en sus brazos. Los ojos de Freddy se fijan en los suyos.

"Es el día de San Valentín", dice Billy.

"¿Sí...?"

"Entonces, um ... creo que tal vez deberíamos, uh, ya sabes ..."

"¡Oh!" Freddy jadea, dándose cuenta de lo que Billy estaba diciendo. "Sí. Por la celebración."

"Exacto. Por la celebración."

Billy mantiene sus manos en los brazos de Freddy mientras se inclina hacia delante (y hacia abajo, ligeramente). Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Freddy era solo un poco más bajo que él. Sus labios se encuentran solo por un breve momento antes de separarse. Billy deja caer sus brazos a sus lados.

"Um, nos vemos después de la escuela", dice.

"Sí, te veré entonces".

Billy se da la vuelta y camina por la biblioteca para dirigirse al pasillo. Freddy comienza a irse también, pero ya puede decir que va a llegar tarde porque, por alguna razón, sus piernas se sienten un poco temblorosas. ¿Y estaba equivocado o sus brazos estaban más calientes de lo habitual en los lugares exactos donde habían estado las manos de Billy?


	3. Cumpleaños.

Billy no puede recordar la última vez que se despertó sintiéndose realmente emocionado por su cumpleaños. Los padres de crianza generalmente no lo celebran, si es que sabían cuando era.

Una parte de Billy siempre había esperado, año tras año, que con su cumpleaños vendría algo de su madre. Una carta, una llamada, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, este año no lo necesitaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y no tendría que perder el tiempo esperando en el buzón por algo que nunca llegaría.

Su cumpleaños cayó en un sábado, por lo que la familia iba a ir a un parque para hacer un picnic de celebración. Victor iba a hacer hamburguesas (verduras para Darla) y había un pastel en la nevera que Billy no podía ver.

Cuando se incorporó en la cama, vio que Freddy ya estaba vestido y sentado en su escritorio.

"Te has levantado temprano", comentó.

Freddy se sobresaltó un poco, sobresaltado porque no había oído a Billy despertarse. Puso una mano sobre el escritorio y la usó para ayudarse a levantarse.

"¡Hey! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Billy!"

Billy sonrió mientras saltaba de la litera superior en lugar de usar la escalera. "¡Gracias!"

Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó la ropa para el día, notando cuando se dio la vuelta que Freddy lo estaba observando. Freddy rápidamente desvió su mirada.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Preguntó Billy.

"¡Sí!" Freddy respondió rápidamente. "Sí, por supuesto."

Billy no lo creía del todo, pero aceptó la respuesta de todos modos. Tal vez Freddy estaba tratando demasiado de mantener un secreto de cumpleaños para él.

"Quiero decir, es solo que ..." Freddy finalmente concedió después de un momento, compartiendo lo que tenía en mente. "Es tu cumpleaños y pensé en preguntarte si quisieras ... ¡n-no como un regalo! También te conseguí un regalo real, pero solo como algo ... extra ".

Billy sintió que sus orejas se calentaban y deseó desesperadamente que su pelo fuera lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirlo. No se habían besado ni habían hablado de besarse desde el día de San Valentín. Últimamente no había días festivos que involucraran besos. Día del presidente, Día de San Patricio, Semana Santa, Día de la Tierra ... ninguno de ellos había proporcionado una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que ninguno de los dos lo sugiriera.

Pero hoy era su cumpleaños. Eso era digno de celebrar.

"Me gustaría eso", dijo Billy.

Se acercó a Freddy, quien se sintió aliviado de que había dicho que sí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían compartido un beso que temía que Billy ya lo hubiera superado y no quisiera volver a hacerlo.

Apartó la mano del escritorio y se aferró al brazo de Billy para sostenerse. Inclinó la cara hacia arriba, avanzando hacia Billy y-

\- la puerta se abrió.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás, Billy al centro de la habitación y Freddy chocó contra el escritorio. Rosa, Victor, Mary, Pedro, Eugene y Darla irrumpieron.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!", Gritaron.

"Oh, um, gracias, chicos", respondió Billy torpemente.

Mary extendió la mano y apretó una de sus mejillas. "¡Oh, se está sonrojando!"

"S-sí, porque me sorprendisteis mucho", dijo. "Gracias."

Rosa envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación. "¡Vamos, hice tu desayuno favorito!"

Cuando se fue con los demás, miró a Freddy por encima del hombro, pero Freddy estaba mirando al suelo.

Su día en el parque fue el mejor cumpleaños que Billy podría haber imaginado. Jugaron, comieron y se persiguieron hasta que todo lo que pudieron hacer fue tumbarse en el césped y contemplar el cielo azul.

Sacaron el pastel cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, encendiendo las velas y cantándole feliz cumpleaños a Billy. Mientras respiraba para apagar las velas, vaciló visiblemente.

"¿Qué pasa, Billy?", Preguntó Victor.

"Ya no sé qué desear".

Rosa se llevó una mano a la cara, parpadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Me ayudáis?", Les preguntó Billy.

Juntos, todos apagaron las velas de su pastel. Billy abrió sus regalos a continuación. Rosa y Victor le consiguieron un nuevo par de Converse rojo. Darla hizo que los dos llevaran pulseras de la amistad a juego - él rojo y dorado, ella morado y dorado. Mary, Eugene y Pedro habían colaborado para comprarle una nueva y elegante libreta con un bolígrafo a juego. Decidieron que necesitaba una que no estuviera llena de malos recuerdos y con nombres y direcciones tachados.

Abrió el último regalo que era el de Freddy, congelándose mientras sacaba un marco dorado de la bolsa de regalo.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Preguntó Rosa. "Muéstranos."

Billy giró el marco para revelar lo que había dentro. Era la portada del Filadelfia Inquirer el día después de la batalla con Sivana. Había una foto de Billy y su familia, todos en sus formas de Shazam. El titular decía: LA NAVIDAD VIENE TEMPRANO: FILADELFIA OBTIENE SUS PROPIOS SUPERHÉROES.

"Freddy, es perfecto", dijo Billy, mirándolo al otro lado de la mesa de picnic.

Freddy sonrió. "Me alegro de que te guste."

Después de eso, todos comienzan a recoger para irse a casa. Freddy caminó con Billy mientras llevaba la nevera gigante a la camioneta, abriendo el maletero una vez que llegaron allí. Billy metió la nevera en la camioneta y se movió para sentarse en la parte de atrás con las piernas colgando.

"Mira eso", dice Billy, mirando desde su posición.

Freddy se da la vuelta para ver el último de los rayos del sol iluminando el horizonte de la ciudad en naranja y amarillo. Billy había pasado tanto tiempo buscando un hogar que se dio cuenta de que nunca había apreciado lo suficiente Filadelfia.

"¿Tuviste un buen cumpleaños?" Freddy le pregunta.

"El mejor", responde Billy. "Excepto por lo único que no conseguí".

Freddy parece realmente decepcionado al escuchar que el cumpleaños de Billy dejaba algo que desear. "¿Qué es?"

"Algo extra."

Freddy siente que sus ojos se ensanchan. Había asumido que cuando casi habían sido atrapados antes, se detendrían. No quería que los demás se enteraran y los miraran de manera diferente.

"No tenemos que hacerlo", dice Billy de repente. "No quise hacerte sentir incómodo".

Freddy se da cuenta de que su cara debe verse horrorizada o algo así. Sacude la cabeza rápidamente, esperando poder transmitir que en realidad no se siente incómodo. Abre la boca, pero balbucea, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quiere decirle a Billy.

En lugar de decir algo, coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Billy y lo besa. Es más intenso que los que han compartido en el pasado, sus labios se aplastan juntos en lugar de solo rozarse. Billy está tan sorprendido por la audaz maniobra de Freddy que sus labios se separan ligeramente y sus bocas se entrelazan brevemente. Cuando se separan, el labio superior de Freddy está un poco húmedo.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dice Freddy.

"Sí, igualmente", responde Billy, algo aturdido.


	4. Porque sí.

Freddy suspira contento mientras se sienta sobre la cornisa del techo, balanceando las piernas sobre el borde. Mira sus grandes botas doradas y observa mientras se transforman de nuevo en sus zapatillas cuando dice la palabra mágica.

"Has cambiado", dice Billy detrás de él, sonando sorprendido.

Todavía está en su súper forma, su capa moviéndose ligeramente en la brisa. Los dos se habían unido para ayudar a la gente a salir de un accidente en cadena de coches. Luego pararon a pedir pizza y el hombre que era dueño de la tienda había insistido en hacerse una foto con ellos para su pared.

"Es más emocionante estar aquí cuando estoy así", explica Freddy.

Billy también se sienta en la cornisa, colocando su caja de pizza entre ellos. Con una sola palabra y un rayo, él mismo cambia. Inmediatamente, una punzada de nerviosismo se apoderó de su estómago, levantando el pelo en sus brazos.

Tiene un poco de miedo, mirando hacia la ciudad que está muy por debajo de ellos, aunque sabe que si se cayera, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería gritar ¡SHAZAM! y estaría bien.

Luego está el entusiasmo por lo increíble que es que él, Billy Batson, esté sentado en el techo de un rascacielos de Filadelfia. Y que Freddy también está allí.

Mira a Freddy, quien le está dando una mirada que le decía que sabe exactamente cómo se siente.

"Es increíble, ¿verdad?" Freddy pregunta.

"Es increíble."

Se sientan allí, solo mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Billy se aclara la garganta y abre la caja de pizza, murmurando algo sobre cómo no quieren que se enfríe. Freddy hace un ruido de acuerdo mientras toma una porción.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un rato, los sonidos de la ciudad llenan el silencio entre ellos.

"Billy", Freddy finalmente habla, "Estoy realmente contento de haberte conocido. Y no solo porque me diste súperpoderes. Simplemente ... realmente me gusta tenerte cerca ".

Billy se debate por una respuesta. Simplemente decir "Sí, yo también", no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero la gran cantidad de palabras que realmente quiere decir quedan atrapadas en su garganta. Quiere decirle a Freddy que nada, ni siquiera sus súperpoderes, le hace sentir de la forma en que lo hace solo estar a su lado. Quiere decirle que si pudiera, congelaría el tiempo en su lugar para seguir sentado aquí con él en el aire fresco de la noche.

Su boca se siente seca. Es como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera tratando de evitar que dijera las palabras, como un tren que tira de los frenos y chirría por las vías. Su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que cree que puede dispararse fuera de su pecho.

"Freddy", se las arregla para decir, aunque es tan débil que prácticamente se va con la brisa. "Yo-"

Freddy lo mira, esperando escuchar lo que va a decir, pero Billy se da por vencido al tratar de que una oración coherente salga de su boca.

En un rápido movimiento, se inclina a través del espacio entre ellos y coloca una mano en la mejilla de Freddy cuando lo besa, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos sin palabras. Freddy está tan sorprendido que le toma un momento para ponerse al día con lo que está pasando y para el momento en que comienza a besarle de vuelta, los labios de Billy se están alejando.

Billy todavía le está tocando la cara cuando Freddy abre los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"¿Por qué fue eso?", Pregunta.

"Porque quería."

Freddy simplemente parpadea y Billy baja la mano, preocupado por haber cruzado una línea entre ellos que no se pueda volver a poner.

"¿Estuvo bien? Lo Sie-"

Pero Freddy agarra la parte delantera de la camisa de Billy y tira de él para otro beso. No puede evitar sonreír contra los labios de Billy al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Siente que Billy le devuelve la sonrisa. Amaba la sonrisa de Billy antes, pero decide que la ama aún más cuando está en contra de la suya.

Se escucha un ruido de arrastre y se retiran para ver cómo su caja de pizza cae varios pisos hasta la calle. Se escucha una alarma de coche.

"Oops", dice Billy, pero la expresión de su cara no muestra la más mínima disculpa.

Se ríen, cerrando el espacio entre ellos que ya no estaba ocupado por la caja. Plantan varios besos pequeños en los labios del otro antes de inclinar sus frentes.

No es día festivo, no hay excusa para que la usen para lo que están haciendo. Billy se siente sin peso, como lo hace cuando está volando. Lo único que evita que se vaya flotando es la mano de Freddy que todavía se aferra a su camisa.

"Entonces, vamos a hacer esto cuando queramos ahora, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Freddy.

"Sí, eso creo."

Freddy suspira aliviado. "Bien, porque no creo que hubiera podido manejar la espera hasta el 4 de julio para besarte de nuevo".

Billy usa dos dedos para levantar la barbilla de Freddy hacia arriba, presionando sus labios otra vez suavemente.

"Yo tampoco."


End file.
